


【冢不二】酒醉之後（醉酒番外）

by vq0097



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vq0097/pseuds/vq0097
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 6





	【冢不二】酒醉之後（醉酒番外）

#不接受砸锅

清晨的阳光并不和煦，即便没有从窗外直射床上的人，照进室内的强光仍让手冢睁开眼睛。  
方醒的朦胧使他环视周围一番后，才意识到自己是在房间的床上，稍稍松了一口气却又感到失望，是梦吧……但却如此美好又如此的真实……  
大概是因为他那快要抑制不住的感情，手冢苦笑，所以才会日有所思夜有所梦吧。昨天看见不二有说有笑地和女性走在一起，依照和他相处多年的经验，手冢知道那是不二真实的笑容，不禁感到苦涩，这段感情是否就要无疾而终？自己一个人跑去酒吧喝闷酒，酒店的老板好心地帮他叫了一辆出租车送他回来，跌跌撞撞地走回住处以后，彷佛是不二把他扶进房里，然后自己就睡着了吧……却偏偏作了那样的梦……  
梦中的不二一如现在怀中温热的触感……

等等、怀中温热的触感？！  
手冢感受到怀中的温热。低头一看后，若不是因为自己良好的自制力，手冢大概会有一些过大的举动，惊扰怀中人的安眠。  
不二安稳地睡在他的怀里，脸颊上犹有干了的泪痕，嘴唇红肿。手冢掀开被子，不仅两人皆是全裸，不二身上自脖颈蔓延至小腹斑斑点点的吻痕，腹部干凅的白浊液体，被子中淫靡的气息尚未散去。  
很明显昨晚发生了什么。  
不二因为掀开被子而感受到些微的冷意，没有醒来，只是往手冢的怀里钻，像是要寻找暖源。

手冢为了不惊扰到旁边的人，又将被子盖上以后，轻轻坐起，却感到懊恼。  
如果说自己没有想象过和不二有一些亲密行为，那是骗人的。  
但那应该是在彼此情投意合的情况之下，而不是像昨晚，不二不停地求他住手，而他却没有停下，只是继续满足自己的欲望，诉说多年来的感情……  
当昨夜的事情每回想起一分，手冢的懊恼就多一分。他想到不二一开始的不反抗，眼睛里透露的是对他的信任，可是他却利用了这样的信任，没有询问过不二的意愿就强制将自己的欲望加在他身上，甚至违背他的意愿索求他的身体……这已经不仅仅是一个道德上的错误，还是一个刑法上的重罪……  
手冢看向不二，不二身上有些湿黏，他想把不二带去清洗身体，要不然应该很难受……  
刚想把不二抱起时，却又忽然想到，他凭什么这么做呢？现在他如果擅自动作，好像是要把证据湮灭一样。毕竟性侵害的证据很难搜集，过程也很容易有疏失，体液是最直接的证据，但是如果他把不二带去洗澡，会把证据也洗掉，到时候，不二要告成功，恐怕也很难了。  
这是他的错，他不能擅自决定不二会怎么做。  
手冢想到不二很有可能和他形同陌路，手冢就感到难以呼吸，像是要窒息一般。

就在手冢灰暗地想着的时候，不二慢慢地转醒，刚醒来的他意识尚未清醒，想要挪动一下身体，却因为身体的酸痛而停下动作，小小呻吟一声。  
身体的酸痛让不二回想起昨晚的事情，睁开眼睛，一抬头就看见手冢难过的神情。  
凭着多年的默契，不，应该说不用凭多年的默契，手冢现在的样子，完全就把心情摆在脸上，脸上被悲伤和歉疚覆盖，一丝欢愉也无。  
不二看到了手冢的哀伤，依照常理来说，不二现在应该要觉得手冢是活该、自己会很愤怒才对，但是不二却心中一窒，他不希望看到手冢这样的表情。  
不二下意识想说点什么改善气氛，「早安。」话一说出口，不二就想咬掉自己的舌头，他跟手冢说早安？这种时候说早安？！天底下有比这个更诡异的事情吗？！  
不二暗自懊恼着，手冢看到不二懊恼的样子，以为不二是在懊恼和他的友情。  
「不二，对不起，我……」手冢的语气十分干涩，手冢除了抱歉以外，他不知道能说什么。  
不二因为手冢的语气而心一揪，他不想让手冢如此难过。可是，有些事情必须问清楚，「手冢，你……昨天…是因为…血气方刚吗？」  
手冢原以为会听见不二生气的声音，却听到这个问题，墨黑色的眸子看向不二，有着疑惑：「什么意思？」  
「就是……你只是因为欲望得不到纾解才……」虽说不二认为手冢不会是那样的人，昨天晚上也一直呢喃着爱语，但是也许他在酒精的催发之下，只是胡说，又控制不住自己的欲望，毕竟谁也没见过手冢喝醉的样子。  
手冢听明白不二的意思，除了悲伤以外，心底却生起一把怒火：「不二，你是这么认为的吗？」墨黑的眼眸犀利地盯着不二。  
不二感觉到手冢的怒气，虽然他和手冢当了那么多年的朋友，手冢日常冰冷却很少带有怒气，不二没见过手冢生气的样子。冰蓝眼眸带有一点惊惶和怯弱回望，他怎么会怀疑手冢的为人呢？弱弱地回答：「我……我只是……」明明不是他的错，却表现得像个做错事的小孩一样，低下头去。

手冢看到不二低着头的样子，又想到这是自己的错，怎么能把怒气出在不二的头上，心底暗自苦笑。  
手冢抬起不二的头，墨黑的眼眸看着不二的冰蓝眼眸，眼里全是认真：「不二，我喜欢你，我爱你。」  
「这句话我一直想对你说，但我一直没有勇气，因为你把我当朋友，你的朋友很多，对谁都很好……本来你找我合租，我想拒绝，怕压抑不住自己的感情，可是又舍不得拒绝你……」不二的眼里看得出动容，手冢难得那么多话。  
讲到此处，手冢苦笑：「但是，不管如何，就算我爱你，我也不应该违背你的意愿，甚至是强迫你跟我…如果你要告我，把我关进牢里，我也可以接受。我只想告诉你我的心意……我爱你，但是对不起。」  
不二更加地动容，手冢一向是强大、自信的，沉稳地谋划每一件事，做每个人坚强的后盾和领导者，从没有见过他如此卑微。  
可是不二却沉默了，他知道自己不想告手冢，甚至在心底深处，他并不是真的很在乎这件事。可是，现在手冢他已经表示了他的心意，不二也不可能装作什么都没有发生继续生活，那他爱手冢吗？  
他在乎手冢，也许在乎超越普通朋友的程度，可是这是喜欢吗？  
但如果不喜欢，昨天晚上，自己是真的挣不开吗？还是他在挣扎的同时，仍然怕伤到手冢呢？  
也许过往的不二并不是没有察觉，只是下意识地逃避罢了，想着也许是自己多想，或者总有一天会解决。

手冢看到不二的沉默，不安地问：「不二？」  
「我不想告你……」不二轻声地说。  
手冢可以感觉到自己松了一口气，不是因为不用被关，而是这代表了他感情的一线曙光。  
但不二的下一句话又传来：「可是，我不知道我自己喜不喜欢你……」  
手冢一愣，原来也只是曙光，但他很快地反应过来：「不二你讨厌我吗？」  
「不讨厌。」这点不二很确定。  
「经过昨天的事也不讨厌？」手冢追问。  
不二有些迟疑，但仍回答：「不讨厌。」  
这比手冢预想的好太多太多，手冢本以为就算不二不告他，今后必定要和不二形容陌路，但是不二却说他仍不讨厌他，这是否代表着他仍有机会呢？  
「那，给我一个追求你的机会。」手冢坚定地说，有机会就要把握住，这才是手冢国光的风格。  
这下换不二愣住了，这也跳转的太快了吧？「手冢？」  
「不二，请给我一个追求你的机会。」手冢非常的坚定，他不想再错过机会，或是让自己逃避了。这一次的事情也许就是一个很好的例子说明，不能就这么下去，可能还会酿成更大的灾祸。手冢眼睛直盯着不二，像是要看近他的灵魂一般。  
不二别过头去，不敢看手冢：「你的家人知道吗？」  
「知道，他们从一开始就知道，他们没有意见。」手冢没有阻止不二的动作，只是继续盯着不二。  
不二大为震动，他知道手冢家有多保守，手冢必须花多大的决心和家里摊牌，取得家里的同意。虽然别过头去，仍能感受到手冢的眼神是多么灼热、多么认真，几乎要烧到他，手冢从不开玩笑。  
不二低头一想，虽然这个告白突兀且他仍不明白自己的心，但也许可以给手冢，或者说给自己一个机会？反正也不是立刻就要有答案，他可以慢慢追寻。  
不二最后轻轻地说了句：「好。」

「那我抱你去清洗。」  
「欸？」  
「你现在应该很难受。」手冢一副理所当然。  
「痾…不用。」不二不好意思，裹着薄被刚想站起身，就因身体的酸痛和后穴的撕裂伤而跌倒在地，「嘶……痛…」不二甚至因为疼痛而冒出冷汗。  
手冢见状，眼底散发心疼，把不二抱起，不二也不好再推拖。  
追求的一开始，就以不二的退让为开始。  
之后的不二就会发现，他根本很难拒绝手冢，面对手冢的攻势，他只能不断地向后退，直到没有后路可以退为止。  
而且阿，先上床才谈追求，这顺序好像不太对吧？不二在心里吐槽着。

END


End file.
